


24. Rose Quartz

by LadyUkkey, NekoTiara



Series: 50 Shades of Stuckony [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Crack, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance, Thor is an idiot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 22:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19238323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyUkkey/pseuds/LadyUkkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoTiara/pseuds/NekoTiara
Summary: All of Steve loves all of Tony...





	24. Rose Quartz

Tony made his way out of the lift after being called up to his little hidden piano room, he could hear someone playing, and he stormed in about  to tear whoever it was a new arsehole, that was his piano damnit!

The sight he was greeted with made him stop dead in his tracks though, and he gently slid to the floor with a hand over his mouth, unable to move. He smiled, tears in his eyes, reputation be damned, this was beautiful. Utterly beautiful.

_ ‘What would I do without your smart mouth, Drawing me in, and you kicking me out.’ _

Steve was sitting at his black grand piano, surrounded by thousands of red roses, while singing that ridiculous song Tony secretly loved as it was so nice to play. 

_ ‘What's going on in that beautiful mind, I'm on your magical mystery ride.’ _

The room was shrouded in the low light of the sun, which made him glow and even though the singing he was smiling, the perfect son of a bitch.

_ ‘My head's underwater, But I'm breathing fine, You're crazy and I'm out of my mind.’ _

They had been dating for a long time now after Tony’s first musical confession. They had spent quite a few nights in this room talking, just being together, Tony immersing himself in the songs he played, but it seemed Captain Perfect had been paying attention or sneaking in here when he wasn’t aware or sleeping in the middle of the day. That was probably more like it.

_ ‘Cause all of me, Loves all of you, _

_ Love your curves and all your edges, _

_ All your perfect imperfections, _

_ Give your all to me, _

_ I'll give my all to you, _

_ You're my end and my beginning, _

_ Even when I lose I'm winning, _

_ 'Cause I give you all, all of me, _

_ And you give me all, all of you,’ _

The music stopped and Tony felt a warm hand wipe away the tears on his face. Steve was suddenly on the floor with him, yes, Steve, not Captain Perfect, but his flawed, handsome, incredibly irritating Steve, his Steve. 

“Anthony Edward Stark,” Steve brought out a little blue box, taking a shaking breath and Tony couldn’t get his brain to reboot quick enough to register what Steve was about to do, “Will you marry me?”

The box was open and there it was, a simple band, thin, with a singular diamond in the middle, the metal marked up to look a little more flashy. 

Tony still couldn’t formulate words, so instead, he threw himself at the larger man and held him so tight that if he weren’t a super soldier, he most certainly would have been strangled. 

“I take that as a yes?” Steve sounded scared, tentative and that kickstarted Tony’s brain back into action.

“Of course yes, you fucking idiot!” He grabbed the blond’s face and kissed him, passionately not sparing any emotion he was feeling right now and just losing themselves for a moment They pulled back when their lungs screamed for air, both flushed and panting. Steve took the ring out of its box and Tony offered up his left hand.

“Its vibranium so it won’t get scuffed or anything when you're working,” he smiled. It fit perfectly, thank you FRIDAY, “Just don’t tell anyone.” 

Grinning, he held Tony close and the two of them sat in the silence for a moment, Tony in Steve’s lap.  _ Where he belonged _ , Steve thought as he pressed his lips  against a soft spot on the mechanic's neck that  made him melt.

“Steve, you sneaky bas-” Tony did just as suspected and melted, letting out a quiet moan as the blond worked his way around the smaller man’s neck and down to his collarbone, or as much as the t-shirt would allow. Tony could feel the man’s smirk as he moved his legs to straddle the super soldier, he knew he was playing into the Captain's hands but he didn’t care, he was just so overwhelmed right now…

Large hands came down to grab tightly on his buttocks and Tony grounded down against the hard abs on offer, he used his own hands to feel up the flat expanse of Steve’s chest, over his shoulders and around his back, clinging to the large body.

It was at this point that teeth scraped softly behind his ear when a voice could be heard over the speakers.

“So, what did he say?” Natasha sounded excited, Steve rested his forehead on Tony’s shoulder, sighing.

“Yeah  Cap, we need to know!” That was a just as excited Bruce.

“Loverboy, you best not be doing something wrong in that room, I have to go in there too!” Was that Rhodey?

“I believe celebrations are in order!” Oh, dear all things science that was Thor.

“It appears you’ve lost a bet, Loki,” Wanda said smugly.

“Witch,” Loki, although annoyed, could not hide the smirk in his voice. 

“I get Tony for the bachelor party,” That was Bucky, this got a reaction out of Steve.

“Hey, Jerk, your my best friend!” he looked angrily at the ceiling, knowing full well they couldn’t see him but it didn’t matter.

“I’m sorry, man, I’ve seen Stark’s parties on the internet, I don’t think you’d let me bring cigars and strippers, hahaha!” He broke out in a fit of laughter and Steve chuckled too, he knew his friend was only messing around.

Tony finally spoke up, “Are you all in the common room?” 

A surrounding yes, then... “With Asgardian mead!” Was that Peter?!

“It was a yes and were coming out! Thor!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> All Of Me - John Legend - https://youtu.be/450p7goxZqg
> 
> A little something sweet, because it's not all sex, agnst and rock 'n' roll...  
>  Although now that's over with back to our regularly scheduled programming...  
>  ~  
>  Maybe we continue maybe we don't...You decide.  
>  Part of 50 Shades of Stuckony.  
>  ~  
>  Constructive criticism, questions and anything else you might have for us is welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
